Sebastian and Ciel Do It Just About Anywhere
by Eglentyne
Summary: As the title suggests. Writing prompt. 30 various, interesting locations. Each scene written as 300-word drabble. Has the potential to range from mildly intimate to appalling grotesque. Suggested reading for SebaCiel shippers in need of quick fix. Reviews welcomed and prompts considered. M for shota, sex, possible course language, and my own shamelessness.
1. In A Garden

"Master, may I make a request?"

"What is it, Sebastian?"

Leaning in close, Sebastian whispered, "Close your eyes."

Ciel enjoyed this game. With his eyes shut, forgotten sensations came into focus. Bright orange blazed behind his eyelids as he leaned with palms digging into dewy grass. He smelled the honeysuckle bushes further along the bending path. A tree branch rustled overhead, and a crow cawed.

Crows were the only birds ever heard during their strolls together.

Buttons were tugged and released, and Ciel's heart fluttered. Brisk, lazy wind tingled over his bare chest. Cotton slipped over his shoulders and pooled around his wrists. A breeze tousled his hair… or was that Sebastian's hand?

Ciel was familiar with Sebastian's bare touch. Cotton gloves stifled the burn of the demon's contact. He jumped from a caress down his neck, cool and fluttering. Was Sebastian still wearing gloves?

He felt such softness trail to his chest, circling around a nipple, and sighed as it played from one to another. Perhaps Sebastian's gloves were made of silk, but what a ridiculous notion. Even still, Sebastian's hands were grasping, urgent, whereas this touch bore no weight by comparison.

Ciel leaned back on elbows as the cool satin sensation worked over his belly, making lazy circles, as if to tighten a coil within him. It dipped over his navel and Ciel gasped from this erogenous sensation. How could something as fragile and fleeting strike at the core?

The sun burned through eyelids, his cheeks blazed from this attention, and he was inflamed to understand this touch.

As if Sebastian could sense his frustration, Ciel felt a tickle under his nose, and sweet honeysuckle was overpowered by a heady, powdery aroma. He kissed velvet, thinner than paper, layers that fluttered over parted, panting lips.

"My master's favorite."


	2. On A Balcony

The balustrade was higher than Ciel's comfort as he bent over it, his bare feet barely managing to touch the flagstones.

Sebastian gripped at his master's hips, pulling him higher. Slick and lean, he plummeted deeper. Ciel's knuckles were white as he clutched the wide stone railing, his belly chafing. He exhaled through gritted teeth.

Ciel tried to ease himself, but being in such an uncomfortable position... he looked out onto the English garden, pale quarter moon waxing, its gleam providing little illumination. Heavy foliage blanketed grassy walkways in shadows of ink.

He stared into those black passages, having no indication of space or depth or distance: flat, but possibly endless.

"You seem distracted." Sebastian gave a determined thrust. Ciel yelped and his butler smirked, his callousness having the desired effect.

Ciel peered lower to the lawn straight below. Although cognizant that he was three stories up, in that moment it felt the ground could swing upward and draw back...

He felt such intensity, hot fullness pounding; With each wailing the ground would rise up. Sebastian would pull his hips back, and with it the ground would slide away.

"Further. Push me forward. Don't drop me." Sebastian laughed as the boy felt his chest drop over the balustrade, the brittle stone shocking to heated erection. He couldn't stop panting, long fingers tightened around his middle, and his eyes were out of focus staring into the dark.

Ciel could not hold himself and jerked with strained release, shaking arms unable to hold the stone barrier. His ears rang and the landscape went out of focus. It was the falling one experiences when dreaming, the sort that jolts the sleeper awake, and the boy's legs trembled.

Sebastian pulled him from the edge, tears down the boy's cheeks and seed across his stomach.


End file.
